Fix You
by FallingStar7
Summary: He lived a life that was a lie for so long. He was tired. So broken. He longed for her to know the real him. He was ready to make those sacrifices to prove everyone wrong. ::Oneshot:: ::Dramione::


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All hail J.K. Rowling!

 **Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic…and I hope not my last! It's a mere scratch on the surface-story wise…. I wrote it while listening to Coldplay's "Fix You"…on repeat! (Lol)…. I hope people enjoy it and please review! (:

 **Update:** I've just got to say thank you to those of you who favorited the story and/or chose to follow me!  
***DarkBloodWolf13/Silver Winged /hplvr15/neverknowme/rilenchan3700***  
And thank you to for the comment (:  
I really really appreciate it! And I will be posting another story (hopefully) sometime this week! (:

" **Fix You"**

 **Draco**

My life was a miserable one. Everyone thought, even said, that I "had it all".

Not even close.

My father, dark, even though I know that somewhere deep inside of him he wanted out from under the monster he chose to worship. He just never had the backbone. My mother….ignorantly goes along with his choices because in her eyes, what else is a loving wife supposed to do? She decided to be loyal, though it led to darkness….sadness. Part of the reason I slowly started to feel so distant from them both.  
As pathetic as Lucius could be towards the Dark Lord, he was rather harsh with me. Instilling in me that muggles, "mudbloods", are the lowest form of life. They are worthless and we purebloods should walk all over them. Seeing her my first year while getting on the train to Hogwarts….seeing how fast she friended people, the way her smile reached her eyes, how incredibly smart she was, I couldn't help but feel as though my father was so wrong.  
But I would never, could never, let him know that.  
I kept up my façade. Sneering and verbally assaulting her and her friends when I could.  
 _/Oh how I desperately longed for friends like that…/  
_ Year in and year out, she bested me in all of our classes. This was to my father's dismay, obviously. In return I received the strictest punishment…which I would much rather not discuss. Even through all that torment, I couldn't help but admire her. Suddenly the time had come, I could not hold up my pureblood "superiority" attitude any longer. I confided in my Godfather, the only person whom I trusted completely. I told him everything. I could no longer do what my father wanted. How I fiercely wished I could have done anything to avoid getting that horrible mark on my arm. I did not, _could not_ , be a part of something I grew to distain. Something I never believed in. Something _so wrong._  
All Severus did was smile.  
I sat confused. I was more confused when he told me to simply follow him. The realization hit me soon after we started walking where we were headed….but why? All these thoughts ran through my head. I felt like an absolute mess. When we entered the Headmaster's Office, all it took was a look from Severus to Dumbledore. Just like that my nervousness went out the window. I stared solemnly at both of them. Dumbledore gave me a wry smile and gently said, "Please sit. We have very much to discuss…". I've never felt such a sense of camaraderie, of belonging. I've never been treated so kindly in all of my life.  
 _/ Is this what it feels like to have people who genuinely care?/_  
Little did I know how much this new-found comfort would, all to soon, be torn away from me.  
The big night was upon me. _Upon us_. Big as in horrible. Just awful. The moment I've dreaded since learning that this is what _we_ had to do. It has cost me so many sleepless nights, but we must carry out the plan. I had to play the part as best as I could. I had to make them all believe that I was this evil person all along. The entire time I felt as though I was going to be sick. Thank Merlin we worked it out that Severus was the one to actually perform the deed. I do not think I would have been strong enough too…and Dumbledore knew this. That brilliant man…even though he knew he faced this end he made sure to take care of me. I still felt this overwhelming sense of guilt. I cannot even imagine what Severus felt…or still feels. Losing one of the two people that had _known me_ , helped me, and shaped me into a much more reputable person….I know we tried our best to work around what inevitably had to be done. How my heart broke. I tried not to be seen, but I felt someone's eyes upon me. It did not matter. Before I knew it Severus whisked me away.  
Remaining at Hogwarts had been a challenge, but I knew it would be worth it when the battle would be fought. I decided I would do whatever I could to help. I will fight alongside people that may think I am evil, but I will prove to them I am with them, _that I've always been with them_. I want all of them to finally **see me.**  
The battle day was upon us. The castle crumbling, spells being thrown in every direction, smoke surrounding us, it was then…in the middle of all that chaos, that's when I caught her staring at me. The girl I loved for so long…

Hermione

That first day coming to Hogwarts…..that was one of the best days of my life. How did I get to be so lucky?! I finally felt, in that moment, that I was at home. I made friends quickly with a boy (who I learned would be integral in saving the wizarding world) along with a goofy redhead. The power of the three of us together…I could not fathom the things that we accomplished along the way.  
 _/But that same day, I noticed him. His stark blonde hair. His stormy gray eyes. That smirk that graced his face…/_

For all the times he made fun of me…called me a "mudblood", put me down…I couldn't help but wonder if there was more to him. The flash of regret in his eyes with each insult…made me curious. I wasn't the most brilliant witch for nothing now, mind you. I never let on to Harry or Ron that I found him curious. That I questioned his brashness towards us, towards me. They would think I had lost it if I did. Sometimes the words that came from his mouth did hurt me, I am human after all. Not often enough though. I was too busy trying to figure out what he was really about. Was the person he portrayed really him? Will I ever know? I really want to know…I long to know.

As the years went on, I saw exhaustion riddle his face, purple shades form under his eyes. His posture no longer stark straight, but shoulders slumped over. The lack of insults and interactions. Even when we did have them it really seemed as though there was no heart or effort behind them. I really wish I knew what was happening in his beautiful mind. All I could think is how I wish I could fix whatever was so wrong. I missed our quarrels. I had a longing for them. He was just as smart as I was, and that is something to brag about. He kept me on my toes in all of our classes. He was someone I could have a real discussion with…..and he wasn't hard to look at.

That fateful night. Dumbledore. Only a few of us knew what to do. We all mourned, but we knew we had a mission to complete. As horrible the situation, a plan had been set in motion that would soon take Harry, Ron and I away, to complete a very pertinent task. While looking around at all the mourning students and faculty, I briefly remembered seeing Draco. He was far off in the back, like he didn't want to be seen. His hair a mess, his face contorted…trying to fight back tears. What didn't I know? Was I really seeing this? One blink and he was gone. I wanted so badly to go over and hold him and tell him that everything would be okay…..and that image of his face never left my mind while Harry, Ron and I went on our quest. I couldn't wait to get back to see him again. The next time I would not sit back.

Little did I know that the next time I would see him would be in the middle of the most important battle of our history…

 **Present  
**  
I feel wild, ready to take on all of the obstacles that stood in my way. And all I could think was how I would never have imagined my life to be what it is now. In the middle of the madness, the battle cries, I finally spot him. He isn't far from me and I want to run to him. Tell him how I feel…but unfortunately, in the middle of battle, now is not the time.  
But was I sure?  
I stopped and just stared at him. He was magnificent. Fighting alongside others that had shamed him. _I finally saw him, the real Draco._ The fear and determination in those gray orbs. How he was calculating every move, making sure we were protected. And then our eyes connect for the first time in so long. I felt like he was boring right into my soul, the only loss of contact happening when he protected me from a spell. I, the usual boisterous Hermione Granger, _speechless_.  
A silent thank you passed from me to him, the worrisome look on his face and a light in his eyes I could not place hit me hard. How I yearned to run and hold him. _Kiss him_.  
All of this felt like it was in slow motion, when in reality it was mere seconds. Those few precious seconds I had with him that I hold in my heart, forever. We continued to fight on. Time went by….  
Cheers erupted.  
We won. We overcame.  
The dust was finally settling. People were mourning loved ones lost, some consoling, some celebrating. In between all of this I look for him. I scan the crowd. _I need to find him_. Finally! I see him far off in the back. He is smiling the most genuine smile I have ever seen. My heart speeds up in my chest. I need to get to him. I make my way through the crowd, rudely ignoring people that may want to talk. I'm only a few feet away now and I glance up. He seems to be looking around, concentrating hard. His brow furrowed…is it me that he is looking for? I do not care…this one time I am throwing caution to the wind when it comes to my feelings. I can't hold this in any longer. Right before I get to him and reach to place my hand on his arm, his head turns my way. Our eyes lock. His smile is blinding. Perfect. My heart leaps. I have no time to react and before I know it one of his hands is in my hair, the other wrapping itself around my waist, and his lips crash on to mine with fervor I can't help but reciprocate.  
My heart explodes.

He pulls back. Our flushed faces so beautiful. I can't wipe the smile off of my face.  
He looks me in the eyes and steadily says, "I've wanted to do that for so long. I'm so sorry for everything. I never meant those things I said. Just know I've always wanted to be on this side. _Your side_. I was finally given that chance…" tears begin to well up in his eyes. Those eyes. I soak in his words. I believe it all. How could I not? He tried to begin again, I silence him with my lips.  
Slowly removing my lips I whisper, "I've always cared about you, let me help you. I want to take away any painful memories you have. I know they are there, I can see it in your eyes. I will never leave your side. It has always been you, Draco…."  
Tears gently fall from both of our eyes; with smiles on our faces I grab his hands; how perfect they feel in mine…. All I can hope for is that I can help fix him…


End file.
